Valduggeryflying
by tomatoesonstrings
Summary: Valduggery story, pretty awesome, pretty long, pretty cheesy...I hate doing summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! This is going to be quite long so it's got its own story. Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The Bentley swerved into a parking space outside Dublin's airport. Valkyrie let herself out of the car, closing the door behind her. Skulduggery Pleasant did the same, opened the boot and fished out their suitcases. His facade had dark hair, green eyes and stubble.<p>

'Why did you pack more than me?' Valkyrie said. Skulduggery pulled out Valkyries flight bag and then lugged out his own suitcase.

Because I need more than you.'

'...You don't eat, you don't sleep, you're practically portable. You don't even need clothes, though you insist on wearing them.'

Skulduggery closed the boot and looked at her.

'Just because I am a skeleton and have no such...organs whatsoever, it doesn't mean I have no dignity.' Valkyrie sniggered.

'How many clothes do you need for one week?' He tilted his head to the side.

'About fifteen suits in total, plus spare ties and shirts and pyjamas.'

'Okay, number one; you packed no other clothes but suits and pyjamas, two; you didn't pack anything but clothes.'

'Yes, I wear nothing but suits because I am a gentleman of class, and no, that's not all I packed.'

'Surprise me, what else did you pack?'

'Three books, a chess set, a pack of cards...'

Valkyrie rolled her eyes and took her bag off Skulduggery.

'Ready to go?' He hesitated, swallowed and nodded gingerly. Valkyrie spun round and started walking towards the airport buses, but stopped when she heard someone talking behind her. She looked round to see Skulduggery walking very slowly, dragging his suitcase, mumbling to himself.

'Come on, this is ridiculous, you daft man...'

Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at him.

'Are you alright?' He looked up at her.

'Mm...yeah.' he started walking quicker.

'...Riiight.' Valkyrie said.

* * *

><p>Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat next to each other in the departures, watching business men file into first class. They were mean to be writing about last week's investigation; Valkyrie was just finishing her last sentence, when she heard tapping. She looked up to see Skulduggery tapping his foot and biting the end of his pen. Valkyrie frowned.<p>

'What...' He looked at her and stopped immediately.

'Sorry?'

'Why are you being all, I don't know, jumpy?' He swallowed and straightened his tie.

'Jumpy?'

'Practically having a seizure.'

'I'm...I'm fine.'

'Come on, tell me.' He sighed.

'It's nothing.'

The speakers sprang to life.

'Would the passengers for flight 64 to Sydney, Australia please make their way to the gates as it is ready for boarding.'

Valkyrie stood up and looked at Skulduggery, who was biting his nails.

'Ready?'

He took a deep breath and nodded quickly, standing up next to her.

'Ready.' Valkyrie stared at him, confused.

'What the hell is wrong with you?' Skulduggery bit his lip and turned his ticket over in his hands.

**A cookie to anyone who figures out whats wrong with Skulduggery!**


	2. Chapter 2

The wind whipped around Valkyries hair as both she and Skulduggery queued up across the tarmac for the plane. Skulduggery started tapping out a rhythm on his thigh with his hand, muttering to himself again.

'Come on Skul, this shouldn't be this hard...' Valkyries shoulders sagged.

'For God's sake! What wr-' and then she nodded slowly in realisation.

'Oh, I get it...'

'Hmm?'

'You're scared of flying aren't you? The great Skulduggery Pleasant is scared of flying!' Skulduggery looked at her, and then at his shoes.

'Shut up.'

'Ha! Seriously?'

'Please shut up.'

'Why are you scared of flying?'

'Valkyrie shut it.'

'Why didn't you tell me?'

'Because it's embarrassing!'

'Bless.'

Skulduggery poked her with the corner of his ticket.

* * *

><p>After finding their seats in business class, Skulduggery and Valkyrie sat down next to each other.<p>

'...I don't like flying.' Skulduggery said. Valkyrie nodded.

'I gathered that, you wuss.' He sighed and fiddled with the end of his tie. Valkyrie bit her lip and held one of his hands.

'You old softy.' Skulduggery looked at the entwined hands and then at Valkyrie.

'I'm scared.' She smiled.

'It's okay, I'm not going anywhere.' He nodded slowly.

'Yeah.'

It wasn't long after until the plane stated trundling across the tarmac. Skulduggery gasped and gripped Valkyries hand.

'Ow!' Valkyrie said.

'Sorry, sorry...I'm, I, um...' Valkyrie nodded at him and squeezed his hand reassuringly.

The plane gave a loud rumble, jolting everyone forward in their seat. Skulduggery screwed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against Valkyries shoulder, making her blush.

And then the plane kicked off into the milky whiteness of the sky. Skulduggery sighed in relief and sat up slowly. Valkyrie smiled at him.

'Are you OK?' He nodded quickly.

'I will be soon.' She patted his hand.

'Well done.'

'Yeah.'

'If you don't like flying, then why do...' She lowered her voice and leaned closer so none of the mortals could hear, '...you fly yourself?'

'Because I feel more, I don't know, in control I suppose, but even then I um,' he brushed a loose thread of his sleeve, ' I try not to be off the ground for too long because I'm...um...scared of...'

'Sorry? I didn't catch the end.'

'I said I'm...um...'

'Say it louder, Skul.'

'I said I'm scared of heights!' Valkyrie fought back a laugh and nodded.

'Yup, okay.'

'...You're laughing at me, aren't you?'

'No.'

'Yes you are.'

'Yes I am.'

'...You hurt my feelings.'

'Sorry.'

'You should be.'


	3. Chapter 3

After a few hours, an airhostess with dyed red hair handed them a large felt blanket and two squashy pillows. Skulduggery looked at the blanket and then stood up slightly in his seat.

'Excuse me, can we have two single blankets…' But all the airhostesses had drifted off to the cabin crew area. He sighed and sat back in his seat.

'What's wrong?' Valkyrie asked.

'Instead of giving us two single blankets, they've given us one double one.'

'Oh, well, I'm sure we'll manage.' Skulduggery hesitated and blushed.

'Yeah, but it'll be like we're…sleeping in the same bed.'

'No it won't, we'll be fine.' He nodded and set his seat to recline slightly, as did Valkyrie.

'Well, I'm going to sleep now.' Said Valkyrie.

'I'll start meditating then.' She nodded, handed him a pillow and spread the blanket over them.

'Nighty-night then.' He smiled lazily and closed his eyes.

'Goodnight my-' He bit his lip and stopped talking.

….

Light seeped through the window of the plane. Skulduggery Pleasant stirred in his seat and opened on eye. Valkyries head was resting on his chest, one of her arms across his stomach, his arm snaked around her shoulder, his other hand tangled in her hair. Before he had time to gasp, Valkyrie stirred and opened her eyes lazily. She yawned, realised what she was doing, jumped up and yelped. Skulduggery stood up as well and stepped back slightly.

'Sorry!'

'I'm sorry Val!'

'I don't know why on earth I was…um…'

'…Cuddling up to me?'

'Yeah-ugh, god-sorry.'

'Don't be.'

She did a double take.

'What did you say?' Skulduggery blushed furiously and swallowed.

'I…said 'don't be.'.'

'…Why did you say that?'

'Because I, um, didn't mind you…you know…' She blinked and sat back down again, as did he.

'So…how did you sleep?' Skulduggery asked. Valkyrie shrugged.

'Fine, but you were snoring.'

'Was I?'

'Right in my ear.' He looked at his shoes.

'Sorry, I wasn't aware that I snored.' She grinned.

'It's okay-it's actually quite sweet.' His head snapped up to see her.

'Sorry!' Valkyrie quickly turned to look out of the window.

'Nothing.'

'Did…you just call me sweet?'

'No.'

'Yes you did, you said, 'it's actually quite sweet.''

'…So?'

'So am I sweet now?'

'Sometimes…' He raised an eyebrow.

'When?' She sighed and looked ahead of her.

'When you become more than just a skeleton in a suit-when you become that passionate, perfect man. When your ego disappears, and you start to really, properly, talk to me, and well, care about what I say and how I feel. When…when you hug me and I can just believe for a second that we…'

Valkyrie swallowed. Skulduggery stared at her.

'Are you okay?' She stood up, shuffled past Skulduggery, and ran to the toilet.

After locking the door, Valkyrie leaned against it.

'How could I have said all that stuff to him?' She thought, 'you stupid thing, pull yourself together!' She sighed, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Skulduggery looked up from his thoughts to see a red-eyed Valkyrie shuffling past and sitting down next to him.

'Um…are…you okay?'

'How long until we land?'

'Er, about an hour, I think.'

'Right, well, can you wake me up ten minutes before we land?'

'Yes, but Valkyrie, why-'

'I need to rest.' Valkyrie closed her eyes and leaned back in her seat. Skulduggery sighed and started reading one of his books.


	4. Chapter 4

'Valkyrie, wake up!' Skulduggery shook her shoulder manically. Valkyrie blinked herself awake.

'What is it? Is the plane on fire? Are we going to crash-land?'

'We're going to be landing soon, and I'm scared!' She sighed and sat up slowly

'God's sake!'

'What!'

'I thought something awful was happening.'

'But, but I'm scared!' She rolled her eyes and patted his hand.

'You'll be fine.'

'Will I?'

'Yes.'

The seatbelt sign lit up as the plane dropped slowly in altitude. Skulduggerys brow furrowed, his knuckles turning white. The plane hit the tarmac with a jolt, as Skulduggery clung onto Valkyries hand. The plane gave a final jolt, and rumbled to a stop. Skulduggery sighed and let go of Valkyries hand.

'Well done.' She said.

'Thanks.'

'I'm proud of you.' He smiled warily at her.

'Thanks for looking after me.'

'My pleasure.'

They both stood up and filed out of the plane door.

After picking up their bags in the terminal, Skulduggery and Valkyrie headed outside towards the hire car centre. A tall, bald man wearing a tie looked at them.

'Name?'

'Pleasant.' The man nodded and sifted through a pile of papers.

'If you would like to come round here sir.' Skulduggery nodded and looked at Valkyrie.

'Do you want to stay here?'

'Yeah.' He gave her a two finger salute, and walked through the open door, closing it behind him. Valkyrie stretched and looked at the scenery around her. Sydney really is a beautiful place, she thought, slipping on her sunglasses and sat propped up against Skulduggerys suitcase.

Half an hour later, Skulduggery emerged, clutching a black folder and car keys. Valkyrie picked herself up from the ground and grinned.

'Car?'

'He told me it's round there somewhere.' He pointed to his left and started walking towards the collection of cars there, Valkyrie following him.

'What's it look like?' He shrugged.

'I don't know, it's not a Bentley, if that's what you're asking.'

They stopped in front of the cars and Skulduggery checked the number-plate scribbled on the back of his hand. Valkyrie searched for a matching number-plate, stopped in her tracks and stared at the corresponding car.

'No way.'

**Who can guess what car it is?**


	5. Chapter 5

'What?'

'No…way.' Skulduggery followed her gaze, to a canary-yellow hatchback.

'I see.'

'Can we change it?'

'Um…no.' her shoulders sagged.

'Well I'm not getting in that again!'

'We'll manage-it might be fun, trip down memory lane.' She looked at him.

'Fun.'

'Yes.'

'No, just, just, no.' He laughed airily and used the key on the car door. He opened the boot and threw their cases in it, closing the boot after.

'In you get.' He said to Valkyrie. She folded her arms.

'No.'

'Yes.'

'I told you-I'm not getting in that.'

'And I'm telling you-get in.'

'And I'm telling you-no chance!'

'Okay, bye.' He opened the door and started the engine. Valkyrie groaned and flopped into her seat next to him.

'I thought you werent '_getting in that'_?' said Skulduggery.

'Shut up.' He grinned and backed out of the hire centre and onto the motorway.

'So where's this hotel?' Valkyrie asked.

'About two hours' drive.' Valkyrie sighed and checked her watch.

'But it's already 8:30pm Australian time, its dark already.'

'So the motorway will be nice and quiet.' She rolled her eyes and switched the radio on. "Never gonna give you up" started playing, making Valkyrie wail.

'I'm going to kill myself in a minute!' Skulduggery laughed.

'Change the station then!' Valkyrie nodded and turned the dial. 'Violet Hill' started playing. Valkyrie blushed.

'Oh.'

'What?'

'It's just a, um, very romantic song.'

'Right…is that a problem?'

'No, it's fine, it's a good song.'

'Since it's night and no one's on the road, I might as well go natural!' Valkyrie coughed loudly and looked at him.

'I beg your pardon!'

'No! Not like that! I meant deactivating my façade!'

'Oh-phew-I was worried there for a moment.' He laughed and started fiddling with his tie. Valkyrie looked at him and smiled.

'Do you need some help with that?'

'If you wouldn't mind.' He said, returning both hands back onto the wheel. Valkyrie hesitated and started untying his tie.

'Jeez, have you nailed this thing on?' he laughed.

'I think my jacket's in the way.' Valkyrie looked at him.

'Do you…want me to…'

'Please.' She blushed and unbuttoned his jacket before he shrugged it off.

'Right, let's try again.' She said, untying the tie again. After it became loose, Skulduggery pulled it up, over his head. Finally, Valkyrie undid a few shirt buttons and deactivated his façade. Skulduggerys features slid away to leave his usual skeleton self.

'Thank-you.'

'My pleasure.' He looked at her, her hand still on his collarbone.

_If you love me, won't you let me know?_

Valkyrie looked into his eye sockets, swallowed, and sat back in her seat, drawing her hand away. Skulduggery coughed loudly and focused back onto the road.


	6. Chapter 6

***note* If you're a Valduggery lover, you'll probably find the ending of this chapter VERY fustrating! I know I did!**

The hatchback pulled into a parking space outside the hotel, streets empty at this time of night. Skulduggery got out of the car and opened the boot, fishing out the cases. Valkyrie let herself out of the car and looked up at the hotel.

'This is where we'll be staying?'

'Yes.'

'Tanith wasn't lying-this looks amazing!' Skulduggery shrugged.

'She's getting married, of course her and Ghastly are going to splash out a bit.'

'Yup, especially since they're, you know, going to spend their honeymoon here, you get me, eh, eh, nudge, nudge, wink, wink?' She nudged his side with her elbow, wiggling her eyebrows. He looked at her. If he had a face, it would be slightly disgusted.

'I've known Ghastly for just under 400 years, I did not need a thought of him doing…that!' She laughed and mockingly gasped.

'Skulduggery Pleasant! How dare you suggest such a thing! I was talking about them playing Scrabble.' He sighed and wheeled his suitcase towards the entrance.

'Come on Lady Chatterley.'

'What's that?' He stopped walking.

'Have you never read it?'

'No-why, what's it about?' He hesitated, choosing his words carefully.

'Don't read it.'

'Why not?'

'You're too young.' She caught up with him.

'…I'm twenty-two, Skul.'

'Er…'

'I'm intrigued now!' He started walking again.

'We'll talk about this later.' He said, and activated his façade.

The hotel room was beautiful; white walls, white carpets, blue curtains and pillows, a blue chair tucked into a white desk, an ensuite bathroom, a large blue sofa and two white beds with a map of Australia framed above one of them.

Skulduggery looked around and set his case down. Valkyrie whistled appreciatively at the room and shut the door, dropping her bag onto one of the beds.

'Niiice.' She said, falling purposefully on the bed her bag was on. Skulduggery nodded and deactivated his façade.

'It is rather pretty.' He sat on the edge of the desk.

'Anyway, back to Lady Chatterley.' Valkyrie said. Skulduggery gasped and almost fell off the desk.

'What!' Valkyrie propped herself up on her elbows to look at him.

'You said you were going to explain what Lady Chatterley's about.'

'Right…' He opened his mouth to start talking, and then looked at her.

'Can you um…it would be a bit…wrong, if I'm trying to explain Lady Chatterley to you, and you're lying on a bed.'

'Why?' Skulduggery inhaled air deeply.

'Never mind.' He coughed and hesitated.

'Lady Chatterley's Lover is about, from what you can probably guess, Lady Chatterley and her lover, Oliver, who's the gamekeeper. Basically, Lady Chatterley falls in love with him.' She nodded approvingly.

'Sounds good-I might read it.' Skulduggery took his hat off and set it aside.

'Um, I still wouldn't read it until you're my age.'

'And how old are you?'

'If I wasn't a skeleton, I would be in my early 30's.'

'Okay…why shouldn't I read it until I'm 30?' Skulduggery ground his teeth together.

'…The reason why Lady Chatterley's Lover is such a recognised book is, apart from it being a classic piece of literature, because some of the key parts are very…ahead of the writers time.' Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

'Meaning?' Again, he chose his words carefully.

'Lady Chatterley and Oliver…have…um...'

'…Sex?'

'Yes…multiple times, very graphically.' Valkyrie rolled her eyes.

'Is that it?'

'Um…Yes?'

'God you're prudish!' He slipped off the desk and put his hands in his pockets.

'Okay then.' She grinned at him and unzipped her suitcase, searching for her pyjamas. When she found them, she held them in her arm and stood off the bed.

'I'm getting changed now.'

'Okay.' She waved airily with her free hand at him and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

….

Valkyrie emerged from the bathroom wearing her black short sleeve t-shirt and tracksuit bottoms. Skulduggery looked up at her when she returned. She grinned at what he was wearing.

'What?' He said. He was wearing red checked long pyjamas which hung off him, giving him absolutely no shape at all. Valkyrie fought back a laugh.

'Nothing.'

'Then why are you laughing?'

'I'm not.'

'…It's because I'm wearing this, isn't it?' She burst out laughing. He sighed.

'What's wrong with it?' Valkyrie didn't answer, she was too busy laughing silently, doubled over, eyes closed. When she opened her eyes again, she squealed and jumped back. Skulduggery was pulling his pyjama top up, over his skull. Valkyrie quickly covered her eyes with her hand.

'Skulduggery!'

'What?'

'Why the hell are you stripping in front of me?'

'It's not like I've got anything underneath, for god's sake-anyway, it's boiling, it's Australia, and you don't like my pyjamas.' She dared look, to see Skulduggery hunkered over his suitcase, rooting around for one of his books. When he stood up, Valkyrie stared at his ribcage. He looked at her.

'Well I don't feel self-conscious at all.' She sighed and looked at his eye-sockets.

'Sorry…what's it feel like? I never asked.'

'You mean, 'what's it like being a skeleton.''

'Yeah.' He shrugged.

'You get used to it.' Valkyrie shook her head.

'But it must feel so empty, so alien; I mean, you've got gaps in your torso in between your ribs-what does that feel like?'

'Originally, it was a bit…frightening…being what I am now, but it's…'

'Go on.' He sighed.

'…I guess, me being like this, it's always a reminder that my family are gone.' Valkyrie felt her eyes sting with fresh tears. She chewed her lip and turned her head to the ceiling. Skulduggery cocked his head.

'Valkyrie?**' **

Valkyries breathing quickened as a tear made its way down her cheek. Skulduggery threw the book he was holding on the desk and sat her down on one of the beds, sitting next to her.

'What's all this?' He cooed, putting a skeletal arm around her shoulders. She leaned against his chest, sobbing quietly.

'I…feel…so sorry for…you!' He laughed airily and pulled her into a hug.

'Oh Valkyrie!'

'I'm sorry.'

'No, don't be.'

'It's just that you've been through so much pain and, and misery, and…'

'Sh, it's okay now; I'm fine, aren't I?'

'You're a bloody skeleton!'

'But this is who I am now-I wouldn't be me if I wasn't a skeleton.'

'No, but your family and…'

'Don't you worry about me, I'm fine! Think about it-I'm in Australia, my two good friends are getting married, I have a Bentley-'

'Back in Ireland.'

'-Back in Ireland; I've got a fantastic job which I thoroughly enjoy…and I've got the bestest friend I could ever have sitting right next to me.' She parted from him and smiled.

'Am I your best friend?' He nodded, hesitated, and then tucked some stray hair behind her ear, making her blush.

'You've always been a very important part of my life, Valkyrie Cain.' He said in an almost whisper.

She breathed deeply and leaned closer to him, Skulduggery putting a hand on her cheek, inches away from her face, Valkyries eyes closing slowly…

And then her phone rang.

**Told you.**


	7. Chapter 7

Skulduggery sighed, drew his hand away, stood up and picked up his book. Valkyrie screamed in her head and picked up her phone.

'Hello?'

'HI VALKYRIE!' Squealed Tanith Low. Valkyrie held the phone away from her ear. Skulduggery smirked.

'Tanith?' He whispered. She nodded and returned the phone to her ear.

'Tanith, have you seen the time?'

'I know! But I had to call you because you refused to come to my hen night.'

'You know I hate those things-anyway, it's a good thing I didn't go.'

'Why's that? Oh, is it because you and Skulduggery have been curling up together, watching Come Dine With Me, sharing a bottle of champagne, then he grabbed your-'

'TANITH!'

'What?'

'Skulduggery is standing right next to me and can hear all of this!' Skulduggery waved at the phone before Tanith squealed.

'You're sharing a hotel-room!'

'Duh, you only booked one.'

'…Oh yeah.' Valkyrie rolled her eyes before Tanith piped up again.

'So, I want to picture the scene, what's around you, what are you wearing, and what's he wearing.' Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

'God, how much alcohol have you had? Anyway, I'm in the hotel room and there's lots of blue and white, I'm wearing black tracksuit bottoms and t-shirt, and Skulduggery's wearing red pyjama bottoms.'

'…And?'

'Well, that's it.'

'He's only wearing pyjama bottoms?'

'…Yeah.'

'Oh my god, I was just joking earlier, but you really have been all over him, haven't you!' Skulduggery almost dropped the book he was holding and looked at Valkyrie. Valkyrie groaned.

'For god's sake, how embarrassing are you?'

'Why, can he hear me?'

'Yes!'

'Hi Skul!' Valkyrie rolled her eyes and put the phone on loud speaker. Skulduggery leaned against the desk, arms folded.

'Hello Tanith.'

'Hi! So tell me-why are you topless?' He shrugged.

'It's hot here.'

'Ooh, I bet it is!' Valkyrie put a palm against her face and dropped the phone on the bed.

'Tanith…'

'Huh?'

'How much alcohol have you had in the past hour?'

'Who knows?' She burst out laughing. Skulduggery smirked.

'So,' Tanith continued, 'what were you doing before I phoned?' Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other.

'Uh…'

'We just got here, we've been unpacking.' Skulduggery said quickly.

'Suuure.' Tanith said. Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

'What else would we be doing?'

'Well, you tell me-Skulduggerys got nothing but trousers on; just one piece of thin linen between you and-' Valkyrie screamed and buried her face in a pillow. Skulduggery scratched the back of his 'neck', embarrassed.

'Tanith!' Said Valkyrie. Music started thudding over the phone.

'Oh, gotta go-the Chippendales are here.'

'Wha-'

'Bye!' The phone went dead. Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other and laughed.

'Chippendale?' Skulduggery said. Valkyrie shrugged.

'This is Tanith we're talking about.'

'Yeah.' When he spoke again, his voice was laced with concern.

'Are you okay?' She smiled lazily at him.

'Yeah, sorry about that.' He shook his head.

'No, don't be sorry, I just…hate to see you cry.' She sighed, stood up and held out her arms. Skulduggery smirked and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around her. She smiled and hugged him back.


	8. Chapter 8

Valkyrie yawned and opened one eye. She was lying in bed, the blanket wrapped around her like a cocoon. She sat up slowly, spotting Skulduggery standing in front of the full-length mirror, adjusting his tie.

'Morning, Mr. Vanity.' She said. He spun round to look at her.

'Ah, you're up. Sleep well?' She shrugged.

'My bed kept creaking but, you know, fine. What are we planning to do today?'

'Well, I phoned a few people, and got our hire car changed.' Valkyrie grinned.

'Thank-you! What's it like?' He grabbed her hairbrush off the desk and threw it at her.

'Get ready and dressed first.' She rolled her eyes.

'Yes mother.'

Skulduggery and Valkyrie walked out of the hotel, Skulduggerys façade with sandy shaggy hair and dark brown eyes, Valkyrie wearing a deep green T-shirt and jeans.

'Where did they say the new car is?' She asked. Skulduggery pointed at a line of cars ahead of them. They both walked in front of it and checked the number-plate on the set of keys for it. Skulduggery tried each cars lock. He got to the last car, and tried opening it. The key fitted perfectly. His eyes flickered up to meet Valkyries. She looked at the car and ginned. Skulduggerys mouth broke into a proper boys grin and opened the car door.

'Ma'am.' Skulduggery said. Valkyrie nodded royally and snaked into the jet black Audi 5 convertible. Skulduggery sat in the driver's seat next to Valkyrie, pressed a button, and the roof slowly folded away. He started the ignition and backed out of the parking space. Valkyrie let her hair wave behind her with the wind as they sped down the road.

'Whoever chose this car, I'm going to marry them!' Valkyrie said. Skulduggery laughed.

'I'm sure they'd appreciate it.' She smirked and switched on the radio. 'Into the night' boomed out of the speakers. Valkyrie laughed and danced in her seat as Skulduggery tapped out the rhythm on the wheel.

'Singing ay-o-ay-ooo-ay-oo-ay!' Valkyrie sang, and threw her arms up into the open air. Skulduggery grinned and sped up slightly, singing along with the chorus.

'Where are we going?' He asked. Valkyrie grabbed the map that came with the car and flicked through the first few pages. She spotted what she was looking for and picked out the route.

'Go straight ahead and turned left.' He narrowed his eyes at her.

'Why, what's there?' she grinned.

'Trust me.' He sighed, but obliged.

Skulduggery braked the car and looked up at the Sydney Opera House. Valkyrie jumped out, switched on her camera, and started taking photos. Skulduggery pressed a button to fold the roof back on and stood out next to her.

'Why did you want to come here?'

'Because I'm in Australia!'

'I know, but I mean, did you want to do and see a show or something?' She looked at him.

'Whhhy?' She said, dragging out the word.

'What? I'm just asking!' She grinned.

'No, I'm okay-what I really want to do is…' She pointed behind Skulduggery. He turned around to see a large building with signposts of brand-names around it in the distance. He turned back round to Valkyrie.

'…Shopping.' He said. She grinned and tugged on his arm.

'Shopping time!' He staggered, trying to stay put.

'No.'

'Yes, come on.' Skulduggery shook his head.

'But I hate shopping!'

'So? We're going shopping.'

'No, we're, not!'

'Yes, we, are!'

'I refuse.' He said, and turned away, walking back to the car. Valkyrie sighed, reached around and grabbed his tie, tugging it towards her. Skulduggery lurched back towards her, inches away from her face.

'Yes we are.' She said, grinning. He looked at her and pulled his tie back.

'…Fine.' Valkyrie smirked and grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the shopping centre.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie wandered through the shopping centre, Skulduggery weighed down with different shopping bags, as Valkyrie peered through shop windows.

'No more shops now.' Skulduggery groaned. Valkyrie looked at him.

'One more.' She said, walking into a bookshop. He sighed.

Valkyrie wandered through the shelves of paperbacks, breathing in their soft, musty, friendly smell. She looked over her shoulder; when she didn't see Skulduggery, she looked through the shelves of teenage romances, then classics, then modern classics. Skulduggery walked into the bookshop, pushing politely passed families looking through the children's books about caterpillars' and dogs called Spot; teenagers sobbing over books about vampires, young teenagers chatting richly about skeleton detectives and eleven year-old spies.

Valkyrie looked up from the book she was reading to see Skulduggery approaching her. She was sitting back in a leather chair, reading _Jane Eyre_.

'Bag-less?' She said.

'I put them in the car-what are you reading?' Valkyrie showed him the front cover, and closed the book. Skulduggery looked at the shelf of Classics, as did Valkyrie. He picked up _War & Peace_ and sat down next to Valkyries seat. She sat next to Skulduggery, opening the book she chose. He looked up to see her reading _Lady Chatterley's Lover. _

'Whoa!' He yelped, snatching it off her. She looked at him, frowning.

'Hey!' Skulduggery dropped the on the book on the ground and glared at her.

'Why on earth are you reading…that kind of thing?'

'I told you, I'm intrigued.'

'Intrigued are you? Well…' He picked up the book, flicked through and read, very loudly, one of the so-called 'key-parts'. Heads turned, conversations ended abruptly, ears of small children were covered by anxious parents. Valkyries eyes widened and her face reddened with embarrassment.

'Skulduggery!' She poked his side. He stopped reading aloud and looked up from the book. Everyone was staring at them in utter silence. Valkyrie tugged at his sleeve.

'I…think we should go.' She whispered. He nodded slowly.

'Agreed.' They looked at each other, and bolted out of the book-shop.


	9. Chapter 9

They didn't stop running until they got outside in the now-dark moonlight. Valkyrie stooped, bent over, panting for breath.

'Why the bloody hell did you do that?' Said Valkyrie. Skulduggery shook his head.

'I'm not even sure!'

They looked at each other, and burst out into peals of laughter. Skulduggery breathed deeply to try and stop laughing.

'I…am…such an…idiot!'

'I know you are!' Valkyrie spluttered out. Skulduggery punched her arm gently; she grinned and gently kicked him. They started fighting like 5 year old children over plastic toys. Skulduggery and Valkyrie ended up holding onto each other, close to hugging, their laughter dying down to heavy breathing. Skulduggery wrapped his arms around the top of Valkyries waist, Valkyries hands resting on his chest. They pressed their foreheads together, eyes closed.

And then the night filled with a loud bang and an explosion of pink.

Fireworks.

Skulduggery smiled and held Valkyries hand.

'Come on,' he said, pulling her along with him as he ran.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie lay on Skulduggerys jacket, propped up on their elbows to look up at the scattered explosions of colour by the docks.

'Why are there fireworks tonight?' Valkyrie asked. He shrugged.

'I'm sure they have a valid reason.' She smiled and looked at him, but didn't say anything. He paused, glanced at her, and looked back up at the fireworks.

'Valkyrie, why are you staring at me?'

'I'm…not sure.'

'Well, that makes two of us.' He said. Skulduggerys phone rang-he brought it out of his pocket, smiled at who it was, and answered it.

'Ghastly-what have you done now?'

'Skul…' came a deep, hoarse voice from the phone. Skulduggery raised his eyebrows and put the phone on loudspeaker and put the phone between him and Valkyrie.

'Say it again?' Said Skulduggery.

'Skul.'

'Whoa-deep, grizzly sexy hangover voice!' He said. Valkyrie laughed.

'Shut up Skulduggery.' Ghastly growled.

'Ha, no. So, how was the stag-do?'

'Yeah, great, if I could remember half of it.'

'What?'

'Well, it was fine to start but-oh, yuck!'

'What happened?'

'Erskine was sick on my sofa.'

'Nice.' Valkyrie said.

'Anyway,' Ghastly continued, 'what I wanted to ask you is; how do you cure a hangover?' Skulduggery nodded slowly.

'I see.'

'I mean I wouldn't ask if I wasn't seeing Tanith soon but…' Skulduggery shook his head.

'There isn't a cure for a hangover-just have a shower, drink some water and have a rest.' Valkyrie looked at him.

'I thought drinking raw eggs works.' Skulduggerys eyes narrowed at her.

'Why, have you tried it?'

'…Yeah.' He frowned.

'When have you been drunk?'

'At my twenty-first, we all got drunk, remember?'

'…When I woke up in a bloody doctors surgery, hung up as one of those model skeletons.' Valkyrie patted his shoulder.

'Fun times, Skulduggery, fun times.'

'Excuse me you two?' Ghastly grunted.

'Oh, right.' Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie.

'Can you give me a minute?'

'Sure.' He switched the phone off of loudspeaker, picked it up and stood up, walking away. He put the phone to his ear.

'Yeah.'

'Thanks-so, how's everything been?'

'Everything's been good, yeah,' Skulduggery said, 'the hotel's lovely, I recently embarrassed myself, everything's good.'

'And how's Valkyrie?' Skulduggery gently kicked a stone with his foot and nodded.

'Val's fine, she's recently dragged me round a shopping centre, we've just been watching some fireworks together.'

'Good. How was yesterday?'

'The flight wasn't worth even thinking about for me. When we got to the hotel, Valkyrie got a bit upset about, well, me and my past and all those depressing things.'

'You didn't tell her off for crying, did you?'

'No, I gave her a hug and told her that I'm fine now…but I…I nearly…' He moved even further away from Valkyrie so it was impossible for her to hear their conversation.

'What have you done, Pleasant?' Ghastly said. When Skulduggery spoke next, his voice was empty and slightly hoarse. He looked up at the sky.

'…I nearly kissed her.'

'What! What stopped you?'

'Your fiancé called Val just before we…yeah.'

'Skul, have you gone _insane_?'

'I know, I know.'

'I mean, what possessed you? You don't even like her in that way!' Skulduggery sighed and didn't say anything. Ghastlys voice turned hard.

'Oh god no…'

'Ghastly I…' Skulduggery looked at Valkyrie, '…I've fallen in love with her.' Ghastly shouted down the phone, but Skulduggery wasn't listening anymore. He hung up and put the phone back into his pocket, walking back towards Valkyrie. She smiled up at him.

'Is Ghastly okay?' He sat down next to her. His phone beeped. Skulduggery sighed and looked at it.

'Apologise 2 her. Ghastly.' Skulduggery swallowed and looked at Valkyrie.

'Val…'

'Yeah?'

'Um…do you remember just…just before Tanith called yesterday evening?'

'…Yes?'

He bit his lip. As soon as he would say sorry to Valkyrie; everything that did happen, could have happened and would have happened would slip and disappear. Valkyrie would go back to being just a good friend and work partner, Ghastly would congratulate him for getting over such a stupid idea, and everything would return back to normal, which is what he wanted, wasn't it? He did want to stop loving her, didn't he? Saying sorry would prove exactly that he wanted this to end before it started.

Skulduggery hesitated, and then shook his head.

'Nothing.'


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Sorry I havent updated in a while, I had so much writers block that it was ridiculous.**

* * *

><p>Valkyrie woke up to see Skulduggery-façade-less-already dressed in a usual suit and hat, sitting up in his bed opposite hers, reading.<p>

'Oh no, there's a skeleton in that bed!' Valkyrie said. Skulduggery turned his skull to look at her.

'Boo.' He said unenthusiastically. She smiled at him and sat up slowly in her bed.

'What are we doing today?' She asked. He shrugged.

'You choose.' Valkyrie thought for a moment, and then nodded.

'I've got an idea.'

'Hm?'

'Let me get dressed, I'll meet you by the car.'

Skulduggery looked up from his thoughts to see Valkyrie wearing her usual jeans and T-shirt walking towards him, carrying a large canvas bag over one shoulder. Skulduggerys façade had, as usual, sandy-coloured hair and stubble, but his eyes were green. Valkyrie stopped in front of him and looked at him.

'Say something.'

'My name is Detective Skulduggery Christopher Pleasant, 406 years old. I live in Ireland, I drive a 1954 Bentley R-type continental retro-fitted with-' she waved her hand for him to stop talking.

'Yeah, okay, just checking.'

'For what?'

'Your façade always confuses me before you speak; I had to check if it was you.' He raised an eyebrow.

'Who else in the world would be so immaculately dressed?' She grinned.

'Who else would wear a full _suit_ in Australia, in the summer, and who else would wear such a stupid hat?'

Valkyrie plucked Skulduggerys hat off his head and wore it, letting herself into the car. He folded his arms and looked at her.

'Miss Cain, you seem to have stolen my hat.'

'Ah, memories.' Skulduggery frowned slightly and let himself into the driver's seat, closing the door.

'_Memories_?'

'Yeah, remember when I first met you?'

'…You first saw me at your uncle's funeral.'

'Okay, second time I met you…'

'…The second time was just after the funeral at Gordon's mansion, when I first talked to you.' Valkyrie rolled her tongue in her mouth, irritated.

'Okay, _third_ time I met you…'

'…Was at the reading of the will.'

'Ugh! Okay, the_ fourth _time I met you, I stole your hat so I could come with you.'

'…Oh yeah.'

'And I've never looked back.'

'But you just did.' Valkyrie sat back in her seat.

'Never mind, Skul.' He shrugged and started the engine of the car.

'What's in that bag anyway?' She smiled coyly at him.

'When you get out of the car-park, turn right and keep going until you reach the sea.'

'Why?'

'Just drive.'

The Audi pulled up in a parking space not far off of the sea. Skulduggery braked the car and looked at Valkyrie.

'Swimming.'

'Not yet- it's too busy now, I was thinking of going when it was quieter,' she leaned closer towards him, dropping her voice to a husky whisper, 'when it's just us two.' Skulduggery raised his eyebrows leaned away from her slightly, swallowing.

'Um, okay, that, that sounds nice.' He said quickly. She smiled at him and sat back in her seat. Skulduggery coughed and straightened his tie.

'So, what shall we do in the mean-time?' Valkyrie asked. Skulduggery shrugged and scratched the back of his neck.

'I don't know-what do you want to do?' She sighed.

'Shall we just wander round a bit?' He nodded approvingly, and let himself out of the car.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie returned from exploring the sights of Australia to the beach. The new moon's light fell onto the water like silk, the beach deserted. Valkyrie and Skulduggery looked at the sea ahead of them.

'Did I mention that I didn't pack my trunks with me?' Skulduggery said quietly.

'I've got my swimming costume on underneath-just go in your boxers.' He smirked.

'It's a good thing that's it empty here.'

'Why?'

'Because I am going to strip _in_…' She laughed.

'3…'

'2…'

1…' They looked at each other, a smug smile forming on each other's faces.

'Go!' They shouted, and ran. Skulduggery tore off his suit whilst Valkyrie pulled off her shoes, socks, jeans and t-shirt. She jumped into the sea in her black swimming suit, squealing in the sudden rush of initial coldness hitting her stomach. Valkyrie turned round to see Skulduggery diving in after her, the water enveloping him. She waited a few seconds for him to emerge.

Nothing.

Valkyrie panicked and glanced around, hoping to catch a glimpse of him in the water surrounding her.

'Skulduggery?' She called. A few more painful seconds slipped past, and then Skulduggery emerged, tugging Valkyrie under with him. She screamed and slipped under water, spotting Skulduggery holding her hand. He displaced the water around them, making them able to open their eyes, breathe a little, and stay upright. Skulduggery smiled at Valkyrie, not letting go of her hand; she smiled back at him, pulling them both back to the surface. She went off to swim on her own, but felt someone stopping her. She turned back round.

'Skulduggery, you seem to have taken my hand hostage.' Skulduggery looked down at her hand he was holding onto and dropped it immediately.

'Sorry.'

'No, it's okay.' Skulduggery looked at her, a small smile creeping across his jaw. Valkyrie floated back towards him and rested her hands on his chest. He raised his eyebrows, but his hands found their way to her waist, keeping them both afloat.

'So…'

'Here we are.' Valkyrie laughed gently, hesitated, and kissed his cheek. Skulduggery blinked.

'Oh.'

'Yeah.'

'What was that for?' She looked at him, her dark eyes melting into his green eyes. She started swimming properly, leaving Skulduggery floating, thoughts surging around in his head.

Valkyrie and Skulduggery sat on the beach on a towel that Valkyrie had brought with them in the canvas bag. Skulduggery leaned back, propping himself up on his elbows, Valkyrie doing the same.

'Skulduggery?'

'Mm?'

'What were you and Ghastly talking about yesterday?'

'Just general things about the wedding.' She looked at him.

'I'm not stupid, Skul.' Skulduggery sighed and looked at his stomach.

'No, no you're not,' he hesitated, 'we were talking about how the flight was and all those things and…I told him that I…I…you know.'

'What?'

'…That I nearly…kissed you.' Valkyrie bit her lip.

'Ah.'

'And he was saying how I should apologise to you but I never did because I never had the chance and I guess I should say sorry now because I shouldn't have almost kissed you because you don't like me in that way and I'm sorry and you probably think I'm sick to have tried to kiss you and it's just as well that Tanith phoned you when you did and-' Valkyrie smiled, leaned forward and kissed him. Skulduggery raised his eyebrows, but found his eyes closing. Valkyrie parted from him. He blinked.

'Well, there goes my train of thought.' She laughed.

'Why do you think I did that?'

'To shut me up?'

'No.'

'To prove something that I would never understand?'

'No.' Skulduggery looked at her with those deep green eyes.

'…Is it…because you love me?' Valkyrie smiled gently.

'Yes.' He was silent for a while.

'Right.'

'Indeed.'

'Well, that's just as well because…I…love you too.' She tilted her head slightly.

'Is it okay if I kiss you again?'

'Be my guest.' Valkyrie smiled crookedly, leaned forward, and kissed him, one hand pressed against his chest, the other cupped around his neck. Skulduggery sighed gently and let one of his arms slide across her waist, pulling her a little closer to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry I havent updated in a while, no real reason. NOTE-Fletcher and Valkyrie are NOT together in this. **

**Review! **

* * *

><p>The morning light pierced through the hotel window of the newly found couple. Valkyrie stirred and opened her eyes slightly to see Skulduggery perched on the end of her bed, already dressed. He kissed her forehead and smiled gently at her.<p>

'Good morning,' he said softly. She smiled back at him.

'Morning.'

'Sleep well?' Valkyrie raised an eyebrow at him. He laughed.

'Sorry, stupid question.' She sat up slowly, wrapping the duvet around her chest.

'Tea?' He asked her. She nodded. Skulduggery stood up and switched on the kettle. He spun back round to look at her.

'So.'

'So.' He said, leaning against the wall.

'...So.' Skulduggery laughed again.

'Are you okay?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' She said, frowning slightly. He bit his lip.

'I was just wandering if you were okay with, you know, all of this...' Her frown faded to a smile.

'Come here.' Skulduggery did as he was told and sat back down on her bed. She held his gloved hands and looked at him.

'Skulduggery-yesterday I told you that I loved you, and you said the same. Trust me, I've loved you a lot longer than just one day-and I'm guessing that you've loved me for a while too.' He nodded furiously.

'You know that not everyone will agree to us.'

'Then let them disagree.'

'People might think that we're sick.' She sighed.

'The world will follow after.' He looked at her.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.' Skulduggery shrugged.

'Of course-who wouldn't?' Valkyrie shook her head.

'Oh shut up!' She kissed his cheek and pulled him into a hug. He smirked and parted when the kettle boiled. He grabbed a white mug from behind it and poured in the hot water. After adding the teabag and milk, he tilted his head slightly back at her.

'Do you still take about eighteen sugars?'

'...Three.' He grunted and stirred in the sugars and fished the teabag out of the mug. He turned back around and handed her the mug.

'Thanks,' she said, taking it from him. He shrugged and sat on the end of the bed.

'Is it alright?' She took a sip from it.

'Perfect.'

'I know I am.' She rolled her eyes.

'Anyway...are we going to tell Ghastly and Tanith about us?' Skulduggery hesitated and straightened his tie.

'...Ghastly wouldn't take it very well at all; Tanith would be fine, but she'll tell him. I'd wait until a few weeks after the wedding.'

'Good idea.'

'Indeed.' He paused, and sighed. Valkyrie tilted her head slightly at him.

'What are you thinking?' Skulduggery shook his head.

'I don't know darling, I just think, you know, people will think that I took advantage of you.' Valkyrie rolled her eyes and put the mug on the bedside table.

'Of course they will-but those people are stupid, heartless and confused. It doesn't matter how many times we'll have to say that our love is genuine; they'll take off those rose-tinted glasses one day. They'll see that this love is all very much real.'

'...How long have you been working on that speech?' She laughed.

'A while.' She kissed him, feeling his fingers slowly tracing over her collarbone.

And then that familiar 'pop' echoed out within that hotel room.

Fletcher Renn looked at the two of them, and screamed. Valkyrie and Skulduggery broke apart and stared at him.

'Bloody hell!' Valkyrie yelped.

'I could say the same thing!' Said Fletcher. Skulduggery nodded slowly.

'I can see why you could be confused.' Fletcher snarled slightly.

'You sick, twisted, disgusting-' Valkyrie frowned.

'Shut up Fletcher.' He looked at her.

'What? Valkyrie, he used you-'

'Not at all.'

'Yes, come on, let's get out of here!' She sighed.

'Skul, can you give us a minute?'

'Of course.' Skulduggery stood up and walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door, catching snippets of the conversation on the other side of it.

'But it's sick!'

'It's real, Fletch.'

'He's a skeleton!' Skulduggery heard Valkyrie sigh.

'I know-and frankly, I don't give a damn. I made up my mind a long time ago, and, I want the him for who he is, because I love him.' Skulduggery sighed affectionately and leaned his head against the door. He couldn't hear those words enough times. After a few more seconds of quiet arguing, Skulduggery heard a 'you can come back now, I've calmed him down.' He nodded to himself and opened the door, stepping in to the main room. Fletcher was sitting on the sofa, the sides of his face resting in his hands, Valkyrie obviously still in bed, duvet still firmly wrapped around her chest.

'You really love her, don't you?' Fletcher said.

'More than you could ever imagine.' Skulduggery said. Valkyrie looked at Skulduggery and smiled at him. His eyes flickered to hers, a quiet smile meeting her own. Fletcher sighed at the two of them.

'Take good care of each other, yeah? I knew you two were perfect for each other.'

'Why did you come here anyway?' Valkyrie asked. Fletcher gave a small shrug.

'I was just wandering if Skulduggery had a spare tie for me to borrow- I brought one with me for the wedding, but it's got curry on it.' Skulduggery smirked and took his own tie off, throwing it to him.

'I want that back by next week.' Fletcher nodded, and then hesitated.

'You suit each other, you know that?' Valkyrie smiled at him.

'Thanks Fletch.' He nodded sheepishly, and disappeared. Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other.

'Do you think we suit each other?'

'Who knows-probably.' She smiled at him, looked at the wardrobe and gasped, clapping her free hand over her mouth. Skulduggery cocked his head at her, frowning.

'What?' She nodded at the wardrobe handle. He looked at it, and raised his eyebrows.

'That would have been the first thing that Fletcher saw when he teleported in here.' Valkyrie said quietly. Her bra was hanging by one strap on the handle.

'I see...' Skulduggery said. They looked back at each other, and laughed.


End file.
